The Mighty Sif (And Her Way With Women)
by rhythm-within
Summary: Sif finds herself with a heavy heart, loving Thor as she does, but she appeases herself when Jane shows up in Asgard.


Thor loved everyone. Sif knew this. He loved his brother. He loved every hand maiden and guard in the palace. He loved every Æsir that fought beside him in every glorious battle. She could not, however, understand how a Midgardian woman had managed to win him so completely over every other creature in the nine realms. She asked Heimdal on several occasions but he smiled warmly at her and refused to say a word. She wanted to punch her brother for his taciturn behavior but refrained; he had his reasons. On other occasions, Sif watched Thor make his way to the Bifrost—to ask about Jane, she knew. She wanted to sneak into the chamber while they spoke but she did not feel comfortable asking for the assistance of any who were Seiðr practitioners and she did not practice herself. Instead, she watched from afar.

On the day Thor did not immediately come back from the Bifrost, Sif began to worry and pace. Eventually, she found her way down to Heimdal, who was alone.

"Your heart grows restless, my sister." It was not a question. Sif wanted to avoid talk of her heart—in any respect—the urge to draw her sword on her brother grew within her stiff arms and torso but after several beats she conceded and gave a tight nod. "She went from my sight. Thor has gone to scour for her."

"Do you see him?" She asked, ignoring the thought of Jane.

"No."

Sif nodded and trodded heavily back to the palace, diverting her path to the training grounds to release some of her anxious energy. This is how Sif missed all the commotion as Jane was brought into the palace to be healed and was subsequently dismissed by Odin. And was immediately welcomed back after her impressive display of involuntary power. This is also how Sif—sweaty and depleted from training—ran right into Jane in a dark hallway many hours past dinner time because she had been traveling with her eyes cast down.

Sif furrowed her brow, talking over Jane's hastened apologies. "Who are you? I do not recognize your face."

"Oh," Jane averted her eyes and fiddled with the giant cloth muumuu that was swallowing her. "I'm Jane." She stuck her hand out to shake but Sif ignored it. "Jane Foster," she completed, awkwardly withdrawing her hand and allowing her gaze to travel down to her own feet.

"_You_ are the Jane Foster who has captured the heart of our Mighty Thor?" Sif looked incredulous and Jane blushed furiously under Sif's scrutiny. "I believed you to be more beautiful than you appear to me now."

"Hey!" Jane protested, looking as if she was about to strike Sif. "And just exactly how did you _imagine_ I'd look?"

Jane's impotent rage caused a small laugh to bubble out of Sif. "A rounder face," Sif said, trailing a hand down the side of Jane's face, causing Jane to pull away and bump into the stone wall behind her. Sif laughed again. "Darker hair," her hand tangled in the end of Jane's brown hair, stepping closer and crowding into Jane's space.

Jane's breath hitched.

"Fuller lips," Sif continued, thumb brushing over Jane's mouth. Jane's eyes closed and her mouth fell open. Sif took the opportunity to slip her thumb over her bottom lip and seesaw on her bottom teeth. Jane's demeanor immediately switched; her tongue moved over Sif's finger and she rolled her hips up towards the god.

"Are—are you a god, too?" Jane spluttered, trying not to let herself be distracted. This was an opportunity of a life time—gods, Asgard, the red magic pumping through her own body. It was no time to be distracted by a beautiful woman. She was usually so much better than this.

"I am," Sif enunciated, leaving her mouth open and breathing warmly onto Jane's cheek. Jane squeezed her eyes, trying to keep herself from tipping over the edge. If Sif didn't touch her soon, she might have to do it herself. "Just as Thor is."

"Could I—" Jane's breath hitched and her eyes flew open when Sif's hand slipped into her hair at the nape and tugged it back so their eyes met. "Just ask you a few questions?" her voice trailed off and Sif laughed.

"I do not believe that's really what you want right now. Though, I think _I_ would like to ask you a few myself."

Jane nodded her assent, unable to really speak any more.

"Have you been had by Thor, yet?" Sif tugged at Jane's hair when she spoke Thor's name.

Jane could only move her head imperceptibly from side to side. Sif gasped, right into Jane's ear, not really surprised.

"What would he _say_ if he saw you now, like this, for me?" Sif whispered, her hand traveling down Jane's neck.

"I don't care," Jane choked out, pulling Sif's hips towards her by grabbing the fabric above her stomach.

"Good," Sif breathed, rolling her hips like Jane wanted her to. There were servants moving around the hallways, even at that hour, but they wouldn't speak a word to anyone—it was just a tacit agreement long held in the palace—but Jane moaned softly when a small woman passed them by, keeping her eyes averted, and leaving behind her only the sound of her shoes shuffling over the flagstones. Sif's hand moved to the side of Jane's loose dress, just above her thigh, and started hitching it up to reach underneath. She was surprised to find Jane had not donned any undergarments after changing into Asgardian garb.

"Jane, this really is just perfect." Sif whispered, several fingers rubbing between Jane's legs, eliciting a loud moan and the rolling of hips.

"Don't stop," Jane was breathing, almost to herself, as her fingers dug in like vices around Sif's shoulders. Taking the encouragement, she moved several fingers inside Jane who rocked her hips down onto them. Sif's movements became faster and Jane's breathing grew heavier as her hips grew more sporadic. Her light pants were coming out shallowly and finally she shuddered bodily, coming onto Sif's fingers.

Sif placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips and wiped her hand on the bottom of Jane's dress before turning to walk away.

"Do you really think I'm not pretty?" Jane panted after her, leaning her whole body into the wall, unable to really stand or move.

"You're lovely."

Sif didn't turn around, trying to hide the pounding of her heart that she hoped wasn't audible in the cavernous hallway. Jane was panting around the corner and Sif wanted to look back at her, but her courage had run out; she needed to get back to her quarters and take care of herself.


End file.
